


[Podfic of] Table Scraps

by knight_tracer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's making different excuses now, and all to get back into Iruka's apartment, and more specifically, his kitchen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Table Scraps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Table Scraps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102863) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Length: 6:08  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Table%20Scraps.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Table%20Scraps.m4b)


End file.
